mythology_listsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Roman deities
Olympian Gods Jupiter: the Roman king of the gods and the god of the sky, thunder, lightning, honor, and justice. He is the son of Saturn and Ops, the husband/brother of Juno, and the father of Mars, Vulcan, Apollo, Diana, Mercury, Minerva, Lucina, Juventas, Hercules, Fortuna, and Bellona. Juno: the Roman queen of the gods and the goddess of marriage, women, and childbirth. She is the daughter of Saturn and Ops, the wife/sister of Jupiter, and the mother of Mars, Vulcan, Lucina, Juventas, and Bellona. Neptune: the Roman god of the fresh water, earthquakes, and horses. He is the son of Saturn and Ops and the husband of Salacia. Dis Pater: the Roman goddess of the Underworld, riches, and fertile agricultural land. He is the son of Saturn and Ops and the husband of Proserpina. Ceres: the Roman goddess of agriculture, grain, fertility, and motherhood. She is the daughter of Saturn and Ops and the mother of Proserpina. Vesta: the Roman goddess of the hearth, the home, family, architecture, and domesticity. She is the daughter of Saturn and Ops. Mars: the Roman god of war, masculinity, agriculture, and the patron god of soldiers and farmers. He is the son of Jupiter and Juno and the lover of Venus and Bellona. He is the father of Cupid and Concordia. Minerva: the Roman goddess of wisdom, strategic warfare, commerce, trade, and the patron goddess of the arts, such as poetry, medicine, and crafts. She is the daughter of Jupiter and Metis. Apollo: the Roman god of music, poetry, art, oracles, prophecy, archery, plague, disease, healing, the sun, light, knowledge, and truth. He is the son of Jupiter and Latona and the father of Aesculapius. Diana: the Roman goddess of the hunt, the moon, childbirth, and wilderness. She is the daughter of Jupiter and Latona. Venus: the Roman goddess of love, beauty, desire, sex, fertility, and prosperity. She was born from the sea foam and is the wife of Vulcan but the lover of Mars. She is the mother of Cupid and Concordia. Vulcan: the Roman god of fire, volcanoes, metalworking, and the forge. He is the son of Jupiter and Juno and the husband of Venus. Mercury: the Roman god of financial gain, commerce, trade, communication, eloquence, travel, boundaries, trickery, and thievery. He is the son of Jupiter and Maia and the husband of Larunda. He is the father of the Lares. Liber: the Roman god of viticulture, wine, male fertility, and freedom. Minor Gods Aesculapius: the Roman god of health and medicine. He is the son of Apollo. Aquilo: the Roman god of the north wind and the winter. Aurora: the Roman goddess of the dawn. Auster: the Roman god the south wind and the summer. Bellona: the Roman goddess of war. She is the daughter of Jupiter and Juno and the lover of Mars. Bona Dea: the Roman goddess of women, chastity, and female fertility. Bonus Eventus: the Roman god of good outcomes. Caelus: the Roman god of the sky. He is the son/husband of Terra Mater. He is the father of Saturn and Ops. Concordia: the Roman goddess of harmony and concord. She is the daughter of Mars and Venus. Cupid: the Roman god of desire, erotic love, attraction, and affection. He is the son of Mars and Venus. Disciplina: the Roman goddess of discipline. Discordia: the Roman goddess of discord and strife. Faunus: the Roman god of the forest, plains, and fields. Favionus: the Roman god of the west wind and the spring. Febris: the Roman god of fevers. Felicitas: the Roman goddess of good luck and success. Fortuna: the Roman goddess of fortune, luck, and chance. She is the daughter of Jupiter. Fulgora: the Roman goddess of lightning. Hercules: a Roman demigod son of Jupiter who became the god of strength after his death. He is the husband/brother of Juventas. Invidia: the goddess of envy and jealousy. Janus: the Roman god of beginnings, endings, doors, gates, transitions, time, duality, and passages. He is a primordial deity and, thus, has no parents. Justitia: the Roman goddess of justice. Juventas: the Roman goddess of youth. She is the daughter of Jupiter and Juno and the wife/sister of Hercules. The Lares: Roman guardian deities. They are children of Mercury and Larunda. Latona: the Roman goddess of light. She is the mother of Apollo and Diana. Laverna: the Roman goddess of thievery and con men. Lucina: the Roman goddess of childbirth. She is the daughter of Jupiter and Juno. Luna: the Roman goddess of the moon. Lympha: the Roman goddess of fresh water. Mania: the Roman goddess of insanity and madness. Moneta: the Roman goddess of memory. Mors: the Roman god of death. Ops: the Roman goddess of fertility and motherhood. She is the daughter of Caelus and Terra Mater and the wife/sister of Saturn. She is the mother of Jupiter, Juno, Ceres, Vesta, Dis Pater, and Neptune. Orcus: the Roman god of the Underworld and the punisher of broken oaths. The Parcae: three Roman goddesses of fate who presided over the destiny of every man. Pax: the Roman goddess of peace. Pomona: the Roman goddess of abundance, fruit trees, gardens, and orchards. Proserpina: the Roman queen of the Underworld and goddess of spring growth. She is the daughter of Jupiter and Ceres and the wife of Dis Pater. Roma: the Roman goddess of the Roman state. Saturn: the Roman god of the Capitol, wealth, agriculture, liberation, and time. He is the son of Caelus and Terra Mater and the husband/brother of Ops. He is the father of Jupiter, Juno, Neptune, Vesta, Dis Pater, and Ceres. Sol: the Roman god of the sun. Somnus: the Roman god of sleep. Spes: the Roman goddess of hope. Terra Mater: the Roman goddess of the earth. She is a primordial goddess and, thus, has no parents. She married Caelus and is the mother of Caelus, Saturn, and Ops. Trivia: the Roman goddess of crossroads, graveyards, and witchcraft. Victoria: the Roman goddess of victory, particularly victories in battle. Voluptas: the Roman goddess of pleasure. Vulturnus: the Roman god of the east wind and autumn. Category:Roman gods